


Gift Giving

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: Just a once off drabble, because Alec hardy is Badtz Maru made human.
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a once off drabble, because Alec hardy is Badtz Maru made human.

"I just, uh...I saw it while while I was out and I thought of you..thought you might...ya know, nevermind, I'm sorry, this is stupid. You don't have to keep it.." Paul spluttered as he reached to take the object from Alec's hands. Alec turned defensively, keeping it just out of Paul's reach. "No. 'S mine now, you cannae take a gift back once you've given it." Alec said, turning the rest of the way around and trying to hide his growing smile from his husband. "M gettin' in the shower!" he called over his shoulder as he retreated towards their bedroom. Forty-five minutes later, Paul realized realized Alec still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. As he walked down the hall and neared their bedroom, he could see Alec curled on his side, facing the door, fast asleep, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Nestled against his chest was his new Badzt Maru plushie that Paul had gifted him. Paul smiled, shook his head and closed the door softly behind him.


End file.
